


Outsiders

by GothamLioness1



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Besides the little we know doesn't exactly point towards that, Don't repost. I'm the only one allowed to do that., Established Relationship, F/M, I mean his identidy isn't really explicitly stated but it's me, One Shot, Or Grant Wlison, Or any of those stupid theories, Post-Episode: s05e13 Things Change, Red X is not Jason Todd, Romance, Yeah I'm including that for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: Terra reflects on herself, her boyfriend, and the gray they're stuck in.
Relationships: Past Beast Boy/Terra, Red X/Tara Markov
Kudos: 1





	Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> I ship this.
> 
> I don't know if anyone else does.
> 
> But the basic reason I ship it, is because they're both the most morally gray characters.
> 
> And as much as I'm on team let Terra return to the Titans one way or another, you have to admit she's still pretty morally gray.
> 
> And I wanted to write something about the two of them and that.
> 
> So here you go.
> 
> It's not the best, but it works.
> 
> Enjoy!

We were both Outsiders. The ones in the gray.

We weren’t villains. We weren’t out for blood, we weren’t here to hurt others, though we often did.

We weren’t heroes. Sure we’d both done some saving, but usually we only caused trouble.

And just normal civilians? Well let me tell you, I wish I’d never gotten involved in all this nonsense. I wish I was just one of them.

Of course that didn’t change the fact that we had elements of all three sides.

In a way we were villains. I’d been Slade’s Apprentice, and while most of the people I’d hurt over the years it had been an accident, my attempts on the Titan’s lives had been on purpose, no matter how manipulated I was at the time.

He was a thief, with no intention of stopping. And it wasn’t like he cared if the people he stole from got hurt by the theft. And when the Titan’s tried to stop him, he’d take them down without a second thought.

Yet in another way we were heroes. After all for years that’s what I’d aspired to be, and while I’d kind of failed, my sacrifice at the volcano was still kind of heroic.

Of course nowadays, I didn’t want anything to do with that life.

And him? Well he had his morals, and would fight for another person’s life.

And well… I was trying to start over as a civilian. That’s all I really wanted anymore. Just a normal life.

He… well he didn’t have that element in him. Sure he had a secret identity, but there was nothing about him that had anything civilian to it. At least not really.

I don’t even know why I’m dating him. I think I could live a perfectly normal life, if I just let him go.

I’d been able to let Beast Boy go, even if it hurt. And unlike Red X he hadn’t done a thing wrong. He’d treated me perfectly.

But I couldn’t do the same for him, no matter how much I wanted to.

It could be because we went to the same school. And while we were in different grades, I saw him at lunch, geology, and in the halls.

It could be because of his pretty face. It was a shame he kept it under his mask all the time, to be honest.

It could be because he was such a bad boy. I’d heard girls usually fall for those types.

Actually back track it. The last one’s literally impossible that’s true, considering the only other person I’d felt this way towards was such a sweetheart -and that had been the whole reason I’d fallen for Beast Boy.

But honestly I knew the reason I was now in love with Red X full well. And none of the previous ones were it.

I loved him because we were both outsiders. Both in the gray.

Neither of us were heroic (though I tried).

And neither of us were evil (though he wasn’t exactly a good person in any sense. Pretty selfish.)

And in that way he could understand me. In a way Beast Boy never could.

Sure, we’d gotten here different ways, and were reacting to it far differently -he seemed fine with and even somewhat like it here, while I wanted nothing more than to choose a side.- we were still both here. In the gray.

And as long as I was stuck here in the gray, I might as well stay with the only other person who was truly as far in here as I was.

I might as well stay in love with the only person who could understand it, my true love Red X.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Comment and/or Kudos (Preferably both)


End file.
